


Cry for Me, Brother

by allthe_subtext



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, But most likely tragic, Dark Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Gen, Gosh this is so dark I don't know what happened, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthe_subtext/pseuds/allthe_subtext
Summary: “I’m the King of Hell, and you’re my only weakness.” Sam's yellow eyes pierce the dark.I'm sorry, Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Cry for Me, Brother

_Thunk._

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

_Thunk._

“No you’re not.”

_Thunk._

Stopping his methodical movement, hand releasing the hilt of his favorite hunting knife (the one Dean had gifted him on his 16th birthday), Sam admits, “...no, I’m not.” Sam surveys the array of knives he’d sunken into the oak table. He picks a dagger and turns, metal glinting. Dean’s breath lodges in his throat. Sammy wouldn’t- 

“I’m the King of Hell, and you’re my only weakness.” Sam's yellow eyes pierce the dark. 

“You’re a heartless bastard, you know that?” Dean strains against the rope, baring his teeth when the bonds stay as bruising as ever. 

“I’m not heartless, Dean.” Sam approaches Dean, who finds himself, for the first time, arching away from his little brother.

“If my enemies captured you, they’d make sure you’d die in agony, torture you until you begged for death. Or they’d use you as leverage, take the throne, and murder billions. I can save Hell, Dean. But I know what needs to be done.”

The dagger’s tip parts flesh, warm blood pooling down his chest, and Dean cries out. 

Sam pauses when he catches sight of the amulet, cold features finally pained. Dean takes the opportunity to spit, “How is killing your own brother not heartless?”

Finally, his little brother meets his eyes, and he has the audacity to look broken, the audacity to be grieving already, the audacity to be scared enough to-

_Thunk._

“Because I’ll cry for you.”


End file.
